1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus to be built in a portable electronic instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic instruments, such as mobile phones and PDAs (personal digital assistants) having camera modules built therein have been provided.
The camera module includes a camera body having an imaging optical system assembled therein, an image sensing element for imaging an object image directed by the imaging optical system, a signal processor for performing predetermined signal processing by taking an imaging signal from the image sensing element, and a substrate attached to the camera body (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-86341).